UN AMOR DE MENTIRAS
by Lizzi R Cullen
Summary: Ella, una joven gerente de un prestigioso hotel en Venecia-Italia, con un prometedor futuro. Él, joven mafioso de una de las grandes organizaciones de Italia. Caminos cruzados, corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, pidiendo ser amados y entendidos... ¿Podrá un amor lleno de obstáculos, de mentiras y engaños, capaz de luchar contra todo y todos? ¿O se romperá y tomarán rumbos distintos
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia que leeran ahorita es de mi propieda.

**SUMMARY**

**Ella, una joven gerente de un prestigioso hotel en Venecia-Italia, con un prometedor futuro.**

**Él, joven mafioso de una de las grandes organizaciones de Italia.**

**Caminos cruzados, corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, pidiendo ser amados y entendidos...**

**¿Podrá un amor lleno de obstáculos, de mentiras y engaños, capaz de luchar contra todo y todos?**

**¿O se romperá y tomarán rumbos distintos...?**

_**Capítulo beteado por: Mirem Sandoval Callañaupa**_

_**Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**_

**PREFACIO.**

**Todo había pasado tan rápido que no me había percatado que todos me estaban engañando, que la persona que había creído que podía ser un padre para mí, había resultado ser mi peor enemigo. **

**Y si alguna vez creí que el amor era para mí, me había equivocado, solo me había servido para hacerle daño a las personas que de verdad me habían amado y que ahora solo podían sentir infinito odio hacia mí. Por qué sí, esa era yo: el ser más despreciable y ruin que alguna vez pudó haber pisado esta tierra.**

**Capítulo 1. La recepción.**

Era Julio, uno de mis meses favoritos, había un clima muy variable, aunque claro, siempre era delicioso. Con sus maravillosos paisajes, ver cómo las islas se lograban cruzar entre si y dando un aspecto romántico, aunque eso solo se podía ver de noche, pero era algo admirable. Sus hermosas calles adoquinadas y su excelente comida, era lo que observaba cada vez que transcurría por sus calles, tenía lo que había deseado. No era la persona más rica del mundo pero vivía cómodamente, en el poco tiempo que tenía de vivir en Venecia, Italia; había aprendido a disfrutar de su hermosa cultura.

Trabajo en el hotel EL BAUER como gerente de recepción, eso me ha servido para conocer muchas personas que siempre tienen en común algo… disfrutar de su cultura.

Era viernes, siendo gerente, ese día me tocaba dar asistencia a las recepcionistas ya que al ser un día final a la semana laboral y a su vez el inicio de fin de semana, teníamos mayor afluencia de cliente. Así que me dirigía hacia el hotel, eran las 8 de la mañana aunque la cuidad de Venecia se caracterizaba por una cultura antigua y pintoresca, no podría faltar lo vanguardista y nuestro hotel era uno de los más vanguardistas de la zona.

Al entrar vi a Anita, mi mejor amiga desde hace años; era una persona muy amable, pequeña, de cabello semi-ondulado hasta los hombros de color rojo cálido, con unos hermosos ojos verdes que contrastaba muy bien con su fina piel blanca; en realidad era una joven muy hermosa la cual hacía que se me bajaran unos diez puntos a mi autoestima, sin embargo tenía un carácter muy lindo y eso había servido para que nos lleváramos muy bien. No creo que hubiéramos sido amigas si ella hubiera sido una chica presumida, y tengo que mencionarlo que cuando habíamos estudiado, la gente que no la conocía creía que era una niña creída, pero si la conocían podían llevarse de maravilla con ella.

—Buenos días Anita, ¿qué tal amaneciste? —saludé.

—Buenos días licenciada Swan, muy bien y ¿tú? —preguntó.

—Bien gracias, pero te he dicho un montón de veces que cuando estemos solas me puedes llamar Bella, o ¿es que no me consideras tu amiga? —cuestioné. Notando que sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rosa.

—Lo siento Li… Bella, creo que es la costumbre. Además, por supuesto que te considero mi amiga —contestó un poco nerviosa.

—Eso está mejor, ahora empecemos con el trabajo ¿está bien? —pregunté. Anita asintió y empezamos otro día más de trabajo.

—Bueno, ¿ya empezaste el arreglo de las llaves disponibles?

—Así es Bella, ya está todo listo para una buena jornada de trabajo —dijo animadamente mientras me sonreía.

—Muy bien Anita, entonces que comience ¡un nuevo día! —contesté.

Empezamos relevando a las chicas que habían estado en el turno de la noche, arreglamos los datos de los huéspedes recién llegados, me pusieron al tanto de quiéneshabían hecho reservaciones por internet para tener listas sus habitaciones cuando llegaran y así fuimos organizándonos en el trascurso de la mañana. Poco a poco el hotel iba tomando vida de nuevo. En la noche siempre llegaban clientes pero no eran los mismos que en la mañana; la mayoría de las personas que venían eran turistas muy amables, maravillados por la hermosura que la cuidad ofrecía, eran pocos los que se creían superiores, con respecto a los que trabajábamos en el hotel, y querían tratarnos como sus sirvientes; con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a cómo ser paciente y amable con ellos. Estar con Anita, como compañera de trabajo, había servido para divertirme y no amargarme y así no terminar como mi antigua jefa.

Todo eso me había servido para conocer a nuevas personas y saber un poco más de otras culturas ya que los únicos lugares que conocía eran Brasil, mi pueblo natal, Bolonia, que fue ahí la primera cuidad que conocí cuando me fui a estudiar y tengo que decir que fue un lugar muy hermoso, y luego mi amada Venecia dondehabía logrado tener una vida más o menos normal después de la muerte de mi familia.

Habíamos logrado tener una excelente mañana con Anita, ser amigas desde hace años también influía mucho. Eran las 11 de la mañana, estaba sentada revisando los últimos datos de los nuevos huéspedes; cuando llegó un huésped, no le puse mucha atención cuando habló, porque habíamos quedado con Anita que ella iba a atender a los nuevos huéspedes mientras yo terminaba de organizar todo pues en media hora esos documentos tenían que ir a archivos y contabilidad.

—Buenos días señorita, tengo una reservación a nombre de Arthur Cortez —dijo el señor con una voz ronca y profunda.

—Buenos días señor Cortez, en un momento le verifico su datos —contestó Anita.

Mientras se ponía a verificar la información, yo ya había terminado de archivar todo, y era hora que se llevaran todo el papeleo al departamento de contabilidad. La verdad no quería ir, la última vez había tenido un medio rocecon un chico nuevo que se quería pasar de listo pues se creía el más inteligente, así que me acerqué disimuladamente a mi amiga y le dije —Deja yo lo hago, ve tú a dejar esos archivos —Anita no dijo nada pues ella misma sabíapor qué no había querido ir, la última vez que fui ella casi me tuvo que golpear para que me calmara.

—Buenos días Señor Cortez, en un momento le digo cuál será su habitación —lo saludé amablemente.

Cuando lo vi, me sentí rara no sé cómo que lo conociera, no pude seguir pensando pues él muy amablemente me contestó —Claro no hay problema. —Se me quedó viendo muy raramente como si me evaluara. Intimidada, bajéla mirada y me puse a buscar todo los datos, su reservación lo había hecho por internet. Lo más raro era que iba a pagar en efectivo al llegar al hotel, algo que casi no era muy permitido. Además tenía otra reservación, era una suite exigiendo que fuera de dos camas y que estuviera muy cerca de su habitación, sus exigencias se podía ver que no estaban fuera de común, para alguien que no sabía las normas de este hotel, pero en mi caso era distinto porque según tenía entendido solo se podía hacer ese tipo de reservaciones por teléfono y con una cantidad de dinero por adelantado y ninguna de las anteriores había sucedido así que se podía decir que esta persona era más conocida de lo que suponía.

—Bueno Señor Cortez, aquí están las llaves de las suites que usted solicitó, espero que su estancia en Bauer sea de su agrado —dije amable.

—Muchas gracias Señorita, uhm disculpe, ¿cómo es su nombre? —preguntó, jamás un huésped me había pedido mi nombre. En recepción siempre era cuando hacía mis rondas por el bufet para alguna sugerencia o algún reclamo, así que me tomó desprevenida y creo que él lo notó porque me dijo**—. **Disculpe que se lo pregunte, sólo que usted ha sido muy amable —se excusó.

—Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, gerente de recepción y será un gusto atenderle —contesté.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias Señorita Swan ha sido usted muy amable —repuso con una sonrisa y se marchó.

Hasta ese momento pudeobservar cómo era. Piel blanca, su cabello era de un negro profundo dándole un toque muy… ¿siniestro? y con un corte a su edad pues debía tener unos treinta y tantos, de mediana estatura y muy bien vestido, como uno de esos importantes ejecutivos, y sus ojos que eran de un café claro, pero un color algo extraño que juro que había visto en otra persona, al igual que sus rasgos. Se me hacían parecidos a… no,debo de estar soñando, aunque tengo que admitir que era una persona muy amable, pero sus ojos decían algo que me había dejado bastante inquieta.

Gracias a Dios llegó Anita, lo que me extrañó es que llegó murmurando y diciendo varios impropios bajo el aliento. Me limité a preguntarle, porque se le notaba en el rostro que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, eran cosas que poco a poco había aprendido después de vivir unos cuantos años juntas.

—Y ¿terminaste de transferir los datos? —le pregunté.

—Sí, ya están todos listos. Con este último huésped cerré la lista de la mañana, luego sólo nos queda la de la tarde, que espero que sea menos. —Logre distraerla ya que medio sonrió aunque aún se notaba que estaba bastante molesta.

—Muy bien, entonces creo que podemos ir a almorzar, porque no se tú pero yo me muero de hambre. —Me felicite porque había logrado sacarle una buena carcajada y no media risa.

—Ay amiga tú ¿desde cuándo estás tan hambrienta? Si soy yo la que menciona el almuerzo casi siempre. — ¡Ups! creo que se dio cuenta de mi intento de distracción, sólo puse una sonrisa inocente y me encogí de hombros, ella volvió a sonreír—. Tengo que enseñarte mejor a como ser menos obvia, pero venga vamos "comer". —Lo último lo dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.

Nos dirigimos al bufet ya que nosotros teníamos el privilegio de comer con los demás huéspedes, claro un poco alejado de ellos pero siempre en la misma estancia. Tengo que decir que en este trabajo obtenemos muchos beneficios porque no en cualquierlugar podíamos gozar de comer en el bufet del hotel.

Cuando íbamos a medio camino nos encontramos con otra de las chicas que trabajaban en el hotel. Se llama Ángela Weber, de cariño le decíamos Angie, era una persona muy amable y estaba un poco mayor pero a la vez muy sabia. Ella era la gerente de contabilidad, una persona muy estricta y buena para los números pero jamás dejaba de lado su amabilidad que poseía y por eso era la más respetada y también muy querida por nuestro grupo de trabajo.

—Hola Angie, ¿qué tal va la jornada de trabajo? —le preguntécon una sonrisa.

—Hola Bella, pues muy próspera y llena de números, como todos los días —repuso riendo algo muy propio de ella y que nos hizo reír mucho a Anita y a mí.

—Bueno ya que esta mañana para ti ha sido llena de números, por qué no almuerzas con nosotros —le pregunté.

—Claro,será un honor poder almorzar con ustedes —contestó con una gran sonrisa que nos contagió a las dos.

—Bueno, pues no se diga más, a comer se ha dicho —repuse.

Entre risas y bromas nos dirigimos al bufet, nos divertimos mucho y me reí bastante de las bromas que Angie le jugaba a Anita, ahí me di cuenta de lo que había puesto de un humor de perros a Anita, Angie no se había aguantado para contarlo.

—Resulta que a nuestra amiga aquí presente, se le declararon en medio de la oficina de contabilidad a todo pulmón y sin ningún rastrado de vergüenza.

Habían sido las palabras que había utilizado Angie antes de empezar a contar una historia bastante divertida que puso a mi amiga de travesura bastante roja.

—Cuando acá, esta señorita, llegó a mi oficina**. **—Señaló a Anita que tenía oculta su cara entre sus manos—. También había llegado el chico que a ti te había sacado de casillas la semana pasada, y bueno desde que Thomas entró y se fijó que Anita estaba ahí, fue como si hubiera visto el regalo más hermoso del mundo y se quedó como un bobo observándola y claro nuestra amiga**. **— Señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a mi amiga que ya empezaba a medio a reírse—. No se dio cuenta, entonces no se percató cuando nuestro amigo se le acercó peligrosamente y quedó muy cerca de su espalda. Yo como soy tan amable le hice señas a Aní que ni cuenta se dio y cuando se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse, chocó con él y cayeron al suelo. Lo más gracioso del asunto es que, estando en el suelo y la puerta de mí oficina estaba abierta Thomas se le declaró a todo pulmón diciendo "Que hace un ángel tan hermosa en esta tierra, Dios me dio la oportunidad que callera en mis brazos y jamás la soltare", lo recitó a todo pulmón y así como él había dicho, no la soltó. Nuestra amiga entonces toda asustada pensando que era un lunático le pegó en la cabeza con los documentos que tenía en la mano, y cuando la soltó le dijo que estaba loco y salió corriendo tropezando con los pies de él, pero corriendo como loca de mi oficina. —Terminó de contar Angie riendo y Aní llorando de la vergüenza y la risa y yo pues con unas ganas tremendas de ir al baño por tanto reírme.

—En mi defensa tengo que decir, que de verdad creí que era un loco y que me asustó mucho —comentó Aní ya un poco más calmada. Nos miró seria, cosa que no duró mucho ya que nadie aguantó mucho y así empezó una ronda de risas.

PVO NARRADOR.

Las tres jóvenes hermosas disfrutaban de un almuerzo entre más risas y anécdotas, sin saber que no muy lejos eran observadas por un hombre que en su mirada solo se podía distinguir avaricia y poder, sabía desde el momento en que entró al hotel que su viaje ya no sería tan desastroso; había encontrado lo que por tantos años buscó. La mujer capaz de aceptar muy bien, su nuevo invento, pero también estaba consciente que convencerla no sería nada sencillo, pero como todo genio tenía un as bajo la manga y no sería precisamente el dinero que podría pagar por ella; su arma seria la esencia de ella, su bondad.

—Me la paséen grande Angie, gracias por almorzar con nosotras, creo que vamos a repetirlo más a menudo —comenté, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Secundo lo dicho, pero sin risas a costa mía —comentó apenada mi amiga.

—No te preocupes Aní, siempre hay que disfrutar cada cosa que la vida te ofrece porque si no, no tiene chiste —repuso Angie.

—Tienes toda la razón, creo que hay que disfrutarla con todo lo bueno y malo que ella te da —apoyé. Eso hizo que volviera a pensar en el Señor Cortez, había sido muy amable, no tenía que estar comparando su parecido con mi amigo.

—Así es chicas, pues si no vives la vida, la vida vive por ti y se ríe de ti y créanme que no es agradable, mejor ríanse de ella y verán cómo les va todo bien —dijo sabiamente teniendo toda la razón del mundo.

—Bueno, creo que llegamos a donde te encontramos, sana y salva de regreso —comentó Aní.

—Sí, creo que así es. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde chicas y trataré de mantener a rayas a nuestro chico poético**. **—le aseguró a Aní con una gran sonrisa malévola, huyendo antes que mi amiga dijera algo. Yo medio reí por lo absurdo de la situación, ya que a mí me había salido como un patán y a mi amiga como un poético.

Entre risas por parte mía y sonrojos por parte de Aní regresamos a trabajar, gracias a Dios la tarde fue más tranquila solo unos cuantos clientes que eran muy tranquilos, los cuales nos permitieron estar muy tranquilas durante el resto de la tarde.

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde cuando oí la voz de una joven, yo estaba agachada recogiendo unos papeles que se me habían caído cuando intentésacar unos archivos que están muy juntos y pesaban como los mil demonios, me levanté rápidamente dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Ya que estaba sólo yo, pues Anita se había marchado al baño, una joven de unos diecinueve o veinte años se encontraba parada con una gran sonrisa, me dio un poco de pena pues estaba claro que había oído mi golpe pero gracias a Dios no comentó nada, y yo tratéde no ponerme roja, algo imposible, pero lo logré. Así que pude saludarla sin ponerme en más vergüenza. —Buenas tardes, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar, señorita? —preguntélo más relajada que pude.

—Buenas tardes, disculpe estamos buscando a nuestro pariente y sabemos que está hospedado aquí —contestó.

—Muy bien, me podría dar el nombre para ver si se encuentra en el hotel, por favor —repuse.

—Claro, disculpe, se llama Arthur Cortez.

En ese momento me quedé congelada y olvidé por completo mi golpe y el dolor pulsante que sentía, era el nombre del señor que había estado en la mañana y que tanto dolor de cabeza me había dado, tuve que actuar rápido pues no quería que se diera cuenta que estaba un poco mal con lo que me acababa de decir, así que me dispuse a buscarlo, y vaya coincidencia, se encontraba en el hotel cuando a estas horas no había nadie en el hotel, ya que todos se iban de paseo, pero traté de pensar que era porque los estaba esperando.

—Aquí está, ¿desea que lo llame o le dejara un recado? —le pregunté.

— ¡Ah! Por favor llámele, creo que de todos modos tiene que bajar a recibirnos —comentó con una reluciente sonrisa.

—Claro —contesté.

En realidad no quería hacer esta llamada pero no podía, vaya momento en que se le ocurre ir al baño a Anita pensé. No me tocaba de otra que hacer la llamada, así que llamé la extensión dea la habitación del Señor Cortez; mientras esperaba observé a la chica, y vaya que si con Anita se me bajaba la autoestima unos 10, con ella se me bajaba unos 30**. E**ra una persona muy bella, y se le notaba que tenía mucho dinero pues iba muy arreglada aunque eso no hacía perder su amabilidad y eso era mucho, lo que sítenía muy resaltante era esos ojos azules brillantes y alegres , pero que escondían muchos secretos. Su cabello no era largo más bien, tenía un corte en todos los sentidos muy cerca de su cuello, que hacía ver su cara de porcelana en forma de duendecillo. Era Americana pues era igual su acento con el del Señor Cortez, era de estatura baja sin los enormes tacones que usaba. Rápidamente me distraje al oír la voz del Señor Cortez. —**B**uenas tardes —respondió él muy amable, como había sido en la mañana.

—Buenas tardes Señor Cortez, le habla de recepción.

-—Ah, ¿es usted Señorita Swan? —me dijo, me sorprendí que reconociera mi voz.

-—Así es —comenté muy tranquilamente.

—Dígame entonces, Señorita.

—Llamaba para comunicarle que tiene visitas en recepción y, ¿sí podría bajar? —comenté lo más tranquila y amable que pude, pues estaba muy nerviosa.

—Claro ya bajo —respondió.

—Muy bien, buenas tardes —le dije, él me correspondió igual y colgó.

Cuando levanté la vista, observé que la joven me observaba muy detenidamente, pero rápidamente volvió a sonreír. — ¿Ya le comunicóde mi presencia? —preguntó.

—Así es Señorita, puede tomar asiento —le dije, ella sonrió y se sentó en el mueble que estaba enfrente de mí.

Sentí su miradamuy penetrante en mí en cada momento, traté de ignorarla, pero me era imposible. Era como si quisiera poder decirme algo, pero que solo me observara era muy frustrante, así que cuando llegó Anita sentí un gran descanso, ella sonrió y pude sentirme más tranquila. Pero como vi esteera el día que no podía estar tranquila, cuando alguien más se acercó a la recepción y dijo con la voz más hermosa que he oído en mi vida.

—Disculpe, ¿no sabe si ya irá a bajar el Señor Cortez? —preguntó.

En ese momento levanté la vista y quedé en estado de shock, jamás había visto un ser tan hermoso como él, que parecía el mismo ángel de Miguel. Su tez pálida, que concordaban muy bien con ese rebelde pero sexy cabello brocino, y esos labios que te hacíapreguntar qué tan dulces podría ser probar unos manjares tan exquisitamente hechos; como dije lo hacía ver tan malo que era un pecado, más aún esos ojos, unos ojos capaz de hacerte perder totalmente, unos ojos de un intenso color verde esmeralda que te empujaban a querer pecar para siempre.

* * *

BUENO SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y JAMAS E DEJADO QUE NADIEN VE LO QUE ESCRIBO PERO HOY ME ANIMO, ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESPERO UN COMENTARIO PARA SABER SI ME DEDICO A ESTO O ME MUERO DE HAMBRE , JEJEJE.. BESOS Y NOS LEEMOS...


	2. Chapter 2 COINCIDENCIAS

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia que leerán ahorita es de mi propiedad.

_**Capítulo beteado por: Mirem Sandoval Callañaupa**_

_**Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)**_

**CAPÍTULO # 2**

**COINCIDENCIAS**

Nunca pensé que sentiría lo que sentí en ese momento. Fue mágico ver esos hermosos ojos,me robó la respiración. Traté de disimularlo, él esperaba una respuesta y como tonta me había quedado callada pero tenía que actuar rápido o sería muy vergonzoso que se diera cuenta cuánto me había impresionado. Pero alguien se me adelantó antes que hablara.

― ¡Anthony no te preocupes!Ya le pregunté a la señorita y dijo que Arthur ya baja. No seas desesperado―exclamó la señorita que anteriormente había preguntado por el Señor Cortez.

―Disculpe a mi querido hermano, es algo impaciente. ―Sonrió pues era muy notorio que se había dado cuenta de mi reacción.

―Disculpe,¿cuál es su nombre?―Agregó.

Más personas interesadas en cómo me llamaba, vaya coincidencia y vergüenza.

―Isabella Swan, gerente de recepción y es un gusto atenderle―respondí.

―Mucho gusto Isabella, puedo llamarla así ¿verdad? Es que odio las formalidades y pues su nombre es muy bonito, aunque si lo reducimos sería mejor… que le parece si le digo… ―Dudó un segundo antes de decir―. Ya lo tengo, que le parece Bella, suena mejor ¿no crees? ―Sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

―Claro señorita no hay ningún problema,llámeme como usted guste.

― ¡Ah! pero si yo la llamaré por su nombre, es justo que me llame por el mío.

―No claro que no señorita, no tiene por qué sentirse obligada a eso. ―Me apresuré a comentar y a pesar que yo también odiaba las formalidades, en mi empleo no se me permitía esas clases de atrevimiento.

―No te preocupes, quiero que me llames así.Mi nombre es Mary Brandon.

―Bueno es un gusto seño… digo Mary, solo que tengo que decirle que esto es sólo entre nosotras pues no lo puedo hacer frente los demás ―le expliqué, ya que sí mi jefe me oía había una gran posibilidad de una buena reprendida.

―Bueno eso lo entiendo aunque no me que mal educada soy, Bella mira te presento a mi hermano Anthony aunque creo que se conocieron sin necesidad que yo interviniera, no es así Tony―comentó Mary.

Creo que había sacado a Anthony de una ensoñación pues se sobresaltó cuando le habló.

_Que hermoso nombre… vamos Isabella concéntrate_. Cuando él habló fue como si todo se detuviera, su voz era muy hermosa, era como la brisa en verano suave y fresca jamás había oído una voz tan hermosa como esa.

―Sí ya lo creo, lo siento por ser tan mal educado sólo que como ya se está tardando Arturo por eso pregunto, pero mil disculpas Señorita Swan no quise ser así, espero me disculpe―argumentó con una hermosa sonrisa que por Dios casi me hace sufrir un paro cardiaco, y cómo no perdonarlo si se miraba muy lindo pidiendo disculpas. _Pero qué demonios te pasa Bella_, gracias a Dios él no podría leer mi mente o si no estaría perdida.

―Buenas tardes ―habló una voz gruesa y profunda. No era necesario ser un genio para adivinar que era el hombre que me dejó bastante intrigada y por el cual estas personas preguntaban.

―Buenas tardes Arturo, ya era hora que bajaras a recibir a tu linda sobrinita ¿no crees?―le reclamó Mary.

―Eso es muy cierto porque nunca bajabas, llevamos un buen rato esperándote ―reprochó Anthony.

―Calma chicos solo ha sido un rato no exageren, pero por qué reclaman cuando han estado muy bien acompañados―argumentó haciendo un leve señalamiento hacia donde estaba yo.

―Y desorientado. ―Agregó Mary con un tono bastante sugerente que me dejó fuera de lugar. Traté de analizar lo que acaba de mencionar Mary y tal parece que fue atrapada escuchando y viendo de más que logró ruborizarme, fue muy vergonzoso.

―Bueno Señorita Swan, tengo que darle gracias por mantener un poco entretenidos a mis sobrinos y disculpe si han cometido alguna imprudencia, son algo inquietos.

Cuando pronuncióla última palabra la sentí un tanto sugerente como si supiera todo lo que había pasado mientras él bajara así que un tanto perdida contesté. ―Claro que no, no hay ningún problema Señor Cortés sus sobrinos no han dado ningún problema son muy amables.―Repuse tranquilamente y algo confundida.

―Bueno, entonces nos retiramos, pero antes de que se me olvide, ¿recuerda que en mi reservación hay dos suites más?

― Sí Señor Cortez ―contesté.

―Bueno necesito una copia más de las llaves de cada suite por favor, si no es mucha molestia―me dijo.

Fue en ese momento que supe que tendría a ese Dios griego bajo mis narices.

―Claro, no hay problema. Soló que se las tendré listas mañana a las 9:30 de la mañana, si no le molesta ―repuse, pues tenía que pasar una orden para que me las enviaran.

―Claro que no Señorita Swan, yo esperaré ―dijo muy tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

―Hasta mañana Srta. Swan―comentó dando una resplandeciente sonrisa que me dejó un poco extraña, y no tenía que ver por lo hermosa si no porque era una sonrisa como tratando de decir que no solo nos veríamos mañana si no que tenía algo más… preparado.

―Bueno, nos retiramos Bella ha sido un gusto conocerte espero nos veamos pronto. ― Agregó Mary con una linda sonrisa que había tenido todo el tiempo.

―Nos vemos otro día Señorita Swan. ―Exclamó Anthony. Cuando iba a despedirme fue muy tarde porque los tres habían desaparecido.

Con esa visita habían abierto en mí unas cuantas dudas y muchas sensaciones que hace tiempo no sentía, no me refería al Señor Cortez, si no a ese chico de esos ojos esmeralda.

Traté de analizar cada cosa que había pasado. Hacía más de cuatro años que no me sentía nerviosa y no por sentirme preocupada sino más bien porque me sentía viva. Algo que en mí había jurado no sentir, a pesar que mis relaciones amorosas se reducían a dos y no eran historias hermosas, solo historias. Ahora encontrarme de nuevo con esa tipo de emociones era cruel y más aún, cuando había una enorme nube de misterios envolventes en esas tres personas.

Era consiente que Anita había llegado antes de lo previsto y que había escuchado prácticamente toda la conversación, y tenía miedo. Mi amiga era muy perspicaz y no lo dejaría pasar. Yo necesitaba aire urgente, prácticamente corrí hacia el baño más cercano y no me importó si era de los clientes o el de servicio, lo único que quería era tiempo para poner en orden mis ideas.

Cuando regresé a la recepción, Anita no se encontraba. Algo que me extrañó un poco pero que a la vez me alegró ya que no tenía que dar explicaciones y podía relajarme mientras ella estaba fuera. Sabía que no era una buena mentirosa, así que mi única arma era tratar de distraerla y no sacar el tema, pues no sabía que podía inventar para no decir todo la verdad. Aunque ella lo había presenciado,sabía que lo que iba a preguntar era relacionado a Anthony, pues ella sabía todo lo que había pasado hace más de 4 años, y no quería decir la verdad de cómo me había hecho sentir.

Cuando Anita regresó,venía con una carpeta y ahora sabía que había andado haciendo. Después de que yo regresara del baño, teníamos que entregar la lista de los huéspedes y lo había olvidado por completo. Era mi responsabilidad entregarlos, así que ella se merecía una disculpa.

Cuando iba a disculparme, ella se me adelantó y me dejo estática cuando habló. ―Isabella, me comunicó Angela que todo está en orden, y que las llaves que solicitó el Señor Cortez estarán mañana muy temprano, que es tu día libre y vendrías soló entregarlas. Así que no quiero que te preocupes, yo me haré cargo porque tengo que entregar otras cosas, luego paso por tu departamento y nos vamos a almorzar a alguna villa de las que tanto te gustan y entonces hablaremos. Sé que ahorita no quieres, así que lo dejamos para mañana y no quiero una negativa, ¿me entendiste?

Era en estos momentos cuando deseaba que no fuera tan perspicaz y que no se comportara como la persona que me conocía más tiempo del que debería ser, pero después de todo era mi amiga y la única con la que sabía que podía contar. De una u otra forma ella tenía razón en varias cosas, y una de ellas era que no quería hablar con nadie de lo que había pasado, y me alegraba que ella lo entendiera.

No puse resistencia a lo que ella me pedía, mañana sería un nuevo día y yo vería todo desde una nueva perspectiva.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquilo, no hubo más incidentes y, gracias a Dios, pude calmarme un poco más. Me propusea mandar todo lo relacionado con Alexander hasta el fondo de mi mente, por mi salud mental y por la ética de mi trabajo.

Había llegado la hora de marcharme a casa. Al fin podría ir a descansar un poco y pensar en muchas cosas.

―Bueno Isabella espero verte mañana y que no te escapes querida amiga, esto es muy importante ―comentó Anita.

―Está bien, nos vemos mañana.

―Pasaré por ti a las 9:30am para poder pasar una agradable tarde fuera de este hotel―habló en tono de gloria, pues ella más que nadie adoraba que llegaran los días libres.

―Estaré esperándote entonces―le contesté.

―Bien nos vemos mañana. ―Se despidió.

Me quedé sola, pues al ser gerente era la responsable de que todo quedara en orden, además de entregar el control al nuevo grupo de chicas. Sabía que podía irme temprano mientras le entregara las cosas a mi jefe, pero debido a que no quería verlo y quería un poco de tranquilidad, que ridículamente lo encontraba ahí, esperé la hora de llegada del otro turno.

Estando ya en esa paz, que tanto quería, comencé a pensar en lo ridículo que era que después de tanto tiempo, volviera a sentir aunque sea una milésima parte de sensaciones que sentí cuando vi a Anthony. Mis relaciones amorosas habían sido pocas pero solo había sido una la que me marcó y por la cual decidí cerrar esas puertas. Pero había algo, que aún no lograba descubrir.

También estaba el asunto del Señor Cortez, su mirada me recordaba tanto a mi antiguo novio que abrumaba, pero no solo era eso. Esa sensación que sentí cuando me vio fijamente, me asustó y más aún esa amabilidad, esa ternura hacía que no pudiera confiar en él y que mis instintos me decían _huye_, eran emociones que me sobrepasaban.

No sé en qué momento dejé de prestarle atención a lo que hacía, y me trasladé a épocas donde mi vida era más sencilla y no tenía esta clase de preocupaciones. Tal fue el punto de mi ensoñación que no me percaté cuando entraron Tanya y Victoria, mi dúo favorito (nótese el sarcasmo).

―Pero Isabella qué sorpresa encontrarte todavía aquí, pensé que sería Mike el que nos recibiría―dijo con falsa sonrisa Victoria.

Entre el personal, era muy sabido que Victoria y Tanya y yo no podíamos permanecer en una sala mucho tiempo juntas, sin que estallara la tercera guerra mundial.

―Buenas noches a usted también Srta. Victoria. ―conteste sarcásticamente―. Y aclarando a su duda lamento decepcionarla pero por si no se ha dado cuenta soy yo la jefa inmediata y la que decide quien las recibe―conteste con autoridad.

Claramente mi autoridad impuesta no fue de mucha alegría para ella, pero no era ninguna sorpresa. Desde que fui yo la electa al cargo de gerencia, superándola, me había declarado la guerra y era seguida por la tonta de su amiga Tanya.

―Licenciada Swan,¿cuál será el trabajo de nosotras esta noche?―preguntó Tanya.

Ante la pregunta de Tanya y su supuesta humildad, no me pude contener y rodeé los ojos, era absurdo a veces su cinismo.

―Hoy no creo que haya ninguna diferencia en cuanto a su trabajo Srta. Tanya, solo les pido amabilidad como siempre y que sepan realizar su trabajo. Mañana temprano vendrá la Srta. Anita a recoger unas llaves extras para un huésped, espero no haya ningún inconveniente. ―Lo último lo dije mirando directamente a Victoria, debido a que ella y Anita no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

―No se preocupe Licenciada, trataremos que todo marche en orden ―contesto una hipócrita Tanya.

―Muy bien chicas, espero que las cosas se hagan bien. Saben que cualquier cosa me puede llamar a mi celular o buscar al Licenciado Newton por cualquier eventualidad, siempre y cuando sea necesario.

No es que fueran a obedecer una orden mía pero ese era mi deber.

Tomé mis cosas, que anteriormente no sé cómo había logrado ordenar, y me retiré. No había tenido un día tan normal pero al menos había pasado y ese era mi consuelo. Cuando salí del Hotel, estaba un poco frío el cual me hizo estremecer. A pesar de eso seguía amando mi cuidad, a veces me había preguntado por qué el destino se había empeñado que yo me quedara en este país, luché todo lo que pude por regresar a Brasil cuando mis padres murieron pero no pude por mis estudios, que mis padres habían luchado tanto, me lo impidieron y sonará que fui una mala hija pero simplemente fue como si el destino se hubiera opuesto a que yo regresara.

Lo que más me preocupaba era mi hermano, sí nadie sabía de la existencia de él, pero no porque me avergonzara sino más bien porque al morir mis padres, él se fue a vivir con una tía, la cual nunca quiso saber de mí y su motivo siempre fue desconocido para mí.

Mi hermano era tres años menor que yo, a estas fechas él tendría 20 años, de los cuales yo desconocía 5 años. Ese era mi más grande preocupación no saber nada de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Entre pensamientos dolorosos, llegué a mi departamento. No era muy ostentoso pero me encantaba. Tenía una hermosa vista hacia la cuidad de agua, aunque por supuesto me tocara subir 6 pisos sin ascensor pero ese era el precio por ser barato, bueno para mí ese fue el pensamiento que tuve cuando lo encontré.

Dejé mis cosas en el pequeño recibidor que tenía y me fui despojando de mis prendas poco a poco, lo único que quería era llegar a mi recamara y tomar un relajante baño y borrar de mi mente esos recuerdos dolorosos que había invocado.

Tanta era mi ansiedad de llegar, que no me tomé la molestia en cerrar las persianas y simplemente prender las luces de mi camino para no tropezar. Cuando llegué a mi destino me desconecté completamente de todo y todos.

PVO NARRADOR.

Él había que dado impactado por su belleza que tan potente había sido que no pudo disimularlo, pero su calidez y esos ojos chocolate tan profundos lo envolvieron completamente, sintió que no podía dejar de verla, era mágico.

Rápidamente había sido sacado de su ensoñación por su hermana, esa linda chica. Trató de disimularlo y negarse si quiera la posibilidad de cortejarla, pues no había viajado tanto para simplemente divertirse, tenía una misión. Y desgraciadamente involucrar el placer con el trabajo no sería muy bien visto por su jefe, más aún que su jefe fuera como un padre para él…

Aún después que se retiraron y su jefe le había dado la orden de que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía, no pudo contenerse cuando la vio salir. Casi sale corriendo cuando la vio temblar del horrible frío que hacia esa noche, pero no pudo. Hubo algo que lo detuvo y no pudo más que observarla tras las sombras, siendo un cazador como lo había sido siempre la siguió hasta su modesta casa. Quedó embobado viéndola tras las cortinas de ese edificio desgastado pero que con su belleza, lo iluminaba. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí simplemente admirando su esencia.

No era ningún estúpido para no darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido en aquella recepción, vaya que se la habían puesto fácil pensó aquel hombre, si la bondad podía ser un arma, lo que acababa de descubrir sería más poderoso.

Gran ironía de la vida pensó, mientras observaba como aquel pobre idiota sé quedo en ese lugar. Vaya as que se había conseguido, le daría oportunidad de divertirse. Sí, eso quería él, con esa muchachita que lo hiciera, al menos no tendría que sobornarla para que fuera su conejillo de india. Dudó que se encaprichara con ella. Pero al final si lo hacía tendría algo más que sabía que la tendría cuanto tiempo quisiera.

* * *

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo presentando mi pequeño trabajo acepto tomatazos por no publicar antes pero esto de estudiar y preparar los documentos para la universidad no es sencillo pero no no les aburro, espero publicar mas temprano que tarde el siguiente y que aya disfrutado esto pequeño capitulo. cualquier duda pueden contactarme en mi facebook que aparezco como Elizabeth Hernadez. **


End file.
